


A Modern Renaissance Painting

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Because that's where they are, Bob babysits Baby Jack, Bob calls Jack lemon, Gen, Is... a hiockey lounge a thing?, Jack falls asleep on Bob, fines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Alicia has a meeting to attend to, so Bob offers to watch Jack for the afternoon. Instead of missing team bonding Bob just brings a sleeping baby Jack with him.Basically Jack falls asleep on Bob's chest and the team has to stay quiet so they don't wake baby Jack and get fined.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	A Modern Renaissance Painting

Bob loved fatherhood. It was something he and Alicia had been thinking and talking about for years and something he didn’t know if he’d be any good at but it was the best thing he’d ever done. Even better than winning the Stanley Cup. And the day Jack was born? The best day of his life, tied only with marrying his wife, of course.

Speaking of, Alicia had a last-minute appointment she had to go to and their regular sitter wasn’t available, which meant Bob was watching Jack after practice. A lot of the team would just hang around the stadium after practice for team bonding, and Bob still wanted to be apart of that so he told Alicia she could drop Jack off on her way to the meeting.

When they got there, Jack was asleep in his car seat. Bob took the whole set up carefully before pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips, “I’ll see you at home, coccinelle.” He murmured before pulling away. Alicia smiled and bid both he and Jack farewell before driving off again, and Bob waited until her car had left the parking lot before he walked back inside, baby Jack in tow.

Now that he was out of the moving car, Jack was stirring and anyone with a baby knows that when they're waking up it’s a disaster. First, he started sniffling, and then he was full-on screaming. Bob winced, “Tabarnak-“ He quietly, “«No, I didn’t mean that don’t tell your mother I said that»-“ He added quickly. He practically ran to the lounge where he took Jack out of his car seat and bounced him gently in his arms, “«Little one, you can’t do that, people will talk»-“ He whispered. Some of the team were already in there, playing ping pong, or, everyone’s favorite, air hockey. They got competitive with it. They looked over at the two of them, “Zimmermann, you on baby duty today?” That was Connors.

“Alicia had a meeting to go to.” He explained, bouncing a still grumpy Jack in his arms. At least he had stopped crying.

“No offense, man, but your baby looks like a lemon… a lemon with a face.” Connors, who was in a very intense game of air hockey, said without taking his eyes off of the game. The team had seen him a few times but Connors and Bob weren't exceptionally close so he hadn't seen Jack much. Bob held Jack out in front of himself for a moment, as if taking stock of him, “Maybe I’ll start calling him _citron_.” He brought him back to his chest, cradling him. A lot was going on around him but it felt like his whole world was right there, face red and a little puffy, bright blue eyes looking up at him. There is nothing Bob wouldn’t do for his kid, including- “If Jack falls asleep and one of you wakes him up, it’s a fine.” He announced before moving to sit down on the couch.

“Sure thing, boss.” Someone, Bob wasn’t sure who, said from behind him. He situated himself on the couch a little better, with his hand supporting Jack’s butt while the baby curled up on his chest. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep again. Bob kissed the top of his head and let his head fall back against the couch, he even closed his eyes. Maybe he should’ve just gone home, then he and Jack could cuddle and sleep the whole day away. The guys around him were being very good at keeping themselves quiet, having moved from air hockey (which Connors did win) to ping pong. It looked like there were a few team members gathered around, as well as a bracket going. Bob couldn’t help his smile. Jack and this team were so important to him, knowing he could have his two families mix so well made him happier than he cared to admit.

Almost like the universe knew what he was feeling, Mario, walked in and grinned, “How’s my nephew doing?”

Bob smiled, his eyes were still closed but he didn’t need them open to know who that was, “He’s good. Tired, like his Papa.” “You’re always tired.” Mario nudged Bob’s foot with his own, causing him to crack one eye open, “Watch it. Fines are being distributed for a disturbed baby and you are not exempt.”

Mario nodded to let him know he understood before moving to watch the ping pong tournament that was going on. Bob smiled and closed his eyes once more.

Not long after, there was a ramping up of noise and energy. The game was getting very intense, he supposed and then it all culminated with the group of seven players yelling as loudly as they would on the ice. Bob’s eyes snapped open, he looked over at them, about to tell them to keep it down when Mario hit one of their chests, nodding towards the couch. Once the group remembered, everything froze. The guys around the ping pong table all stopped and stared at Bob and Jack. Jack was stirring, making soft cooing noises but he just curled up tighter and went back to sleep.

The team was frozen and if Bob didn’t know any better he’d think it was a Renaissance painting. Connors and Matthews were stopped, Matthews mid celly. It looked like he had won, which explained the loud noises. The rest of the guys were cringing, staring at Bob and Jack.

“Sorry, Bob.” Connors whispered, “Didn’t mean to wake him,” Bob looked at Jack, “I think that it’s okay,” He murmured, “ _Citron's_ back to sleep.”

The team started moving again, like they were coming back to life. Connors switched with Mario and just as the tournament was about to start up again, Bob, who had once again shut his eyes chuckled and said, “You’re all still getting a fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! As always, if you see something that needs changing, let me know and leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
